Music Writing Meme: 9
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Drabbles: Shuffle your mp3 player and write some stories during the duration of 10 songs. Funny what you can be inspired by. Various drabbles featuring 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, and some 7. Some trailer spoilers and a small instance of onesided 5x7


**Hey y'all! I'm new to the 9 writing community, so I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth XD But I love this movie, even though I haven't gotten the extreme pleasure of watching it. I will in approximately 40 days when it comes out on DVD however. I was desperate to write somethhing about it, so I did a music writing meme. The rules are this:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**my shuffle sucks so I skipped repeat artists but other than that I kept true to it. They might seem a bit AU-ish, and that's because I'm basing it off of my limited knowledge of the movie. There are some small spoilers I think, but none that I don't think were in the trailers. Well...enjoy, and tell me how I did in a review please!**

* * *

**Lugia's Song – Pokemon **

It was so dark everywhere. And bleak. Like all the hope was destroyed along with the human race. The sun didn't even seem to shine anymore. The whole world was enveloped in a haze that wouldn't leave.

2 stepped over a pencil and continued to walk forward. Although there was disheartening mood, everything around him seemed to sparkle. There was a shiny object to his left and he went to pick it up. After a moment's inspection he found it was a bottle cap. He rubbed the dust that had collected on its top off and stared at it, fascinated. The human's ability to create astounded him.

Though the humans may have been gone, their legacy still continued.

** Party Foul – Family Force 5**

"No! I'm in charge and what I say goes." 1 huffed. He stared down at 7 from his throne. Her gaze didn't waver as she looked back defiantly.

Foolish girl. She didn't even know what she was doing. He was the eldest. He had the most experience. He knew what was best, whether she liked it or not.

"But why are you in charge? What makes you better than us?" She growled.

She thought she was so tough, standing up to him like this. He sneered.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it seems that that was your last warning."

** Everything You Ever Wanted – Hawk Nelson**

"Oh, I'm sorry!" 5 gasped. This was awful. They had been practicing a medical procedure, and 2 had volunteered himself to be the patient. While trying to gently snip off the frayed edge of a thread, 5 had accidentally cut into 2's arm. He stood there watching, horrified.

He couldn't believe he had actually hurt 2. How would he ever live with himself?

2 looked down at the cut burlap and smiled. "That's absolutely perfect, my boy. You learn more from a hundred mistakes then you do from one perfect execution."

"I-I do?"

"You do." 2 nodded. 5 sighed and continued his work.

Knowing the way he did things, he must have learned a lot.

** Yotsuba's Small-Big Adventure – Kuricorder Pops Orchestra**

4 walked slowly through the rows and rows of books. They had hit the jackpot. All sorts of genres. All kinds of time periods. Different styles, lengths. She became dizzy with excitement at the thought of cataloging all of them.

_Over here, 3!_ She flickered to her twin. 3 walked over, staring up at the collection anxiously.

_That's…That's amazing!_ He barely made out, his mouth wide open.

_I know! Should we start now?_ She asked, trying not to sound too impatient. He nodded, and the two of them scampered over to the first book.

It had a soft cover. After a closer inspection she found it was made of leather. It took the combined effort of the two of them to lodge it out of the stack. 3 had climbed on the top and kicked against in while leaning against the wall for support. 4 had pulled it around its binding. After about a minute it was free.

They climbed up on the cover and looked at the golden embroidery in bedazzlement.

_To Kill a Mocking Bird._

** Face of the Earth – tobyMac**

They walked hesitantly into the large building. 5 was still shaken from what had just happened. In the same instant where they had saved 2, suddenly he was gone. His mentor…he was gone forever. 9 had said he didn't mean it, that it was an accident. Well, it was. 5 couldn't blame him. But it was too late. It had already happened.

The whole place was cluttered with random items. 9 held out his staff and illuminated a picture. He made a comment that 5 didn't register fully, then 7 urged them to come forward. They climbed over some books into a clearing.

It was quiet. Then suddenly, two heads popped out behind a container. Their eye's flickered wildly. 5 recognized those lights.

"They've been here, the whole time?" He called as he stepped forward to greet them. The twins dashed towards him excitedly. He held them close and rubbed their heads. He had thought that they were gone, just like 2. But they were here. They were safe. And he wouldn't let anyone change that.

**Hold – Superchick**

No one ever listened to him. He knew things. He knew how to fix things. He didn't know how, but he did. But no one took him seriously. 1 passed him off as insane, an outcast. But he wasn't crazy. At least…he didn't think so.

He dipped his fingers into the ink and gently pressed them on the paper. He loved the slick feel when he drew. It was the one thing that kept him company. He began to paint the images in his head. They were foreign, so strange. Never with his own eyes had he seen them. But there they were, plain as day now on the piece of paper.

He stepped back and looked at his work, contemplating.

No. He wasn't crazy.

**Double Lariat – Luka Megurine**

"What are you drawing, 6?"

6 looked up, obviously startled that he was being spoken to. 5 watched as he began to tremble a bit.

"N-Nothing…"

"It's obviously something. You've been drawing all the time. Look." He grabbed at one of the pictures hung on the wall and pointed at it. "See? Its like a circle with three circles in it. What is it?"

"D-Don't touch it!" 6 frowned and pushed him away from his picture. "It's nothing important."

"Tell me." Now 5 was genuinely intrigued.

"…the source…"

"What?"

"We have to go back…to the source…!" He started to point frantically at the pictures. Then, as if realizing how crazy he sounded, he stopped, sat back down, and turned so that he was facing the wall instead of 5.

"Why?" 5 asked hesitantly.

"Please…just s-stay away from me…"

** Whispers in the Dark – Skillet**

The fire flew up into the air, illuminating the night sky. The building in which they had taken refuge…the sanctuary…it was now burning to its doom. 1 couldn't help but feel upset.

Sure. They had all made it out alright. But at what cost? He had lost his home. He had lost his cape. What more could they take away from him? He lifted his hand to touch his hat as if making sure it didn't leave as well.

He turned, taking another look at the smoldering remains as they walked on. Their previous way of living, their safety…it all just flew away with the flames.

** Na Na – Superchick**

"Now, hold it right there, 1…I don't think that-" 2 began. He was quickly cut off by the leader lifting his hand and pounding his staff into the ground.

"That's enough." 1 frowned, "This conversation is over."

2 wasn't aware that it had officially started. 1 had been berating 3 and 4 because of something insignificant, and 2 had simply stepped in to help on their behalf. Or tried, anyways. 1 had stopped him before he could say anything.

No doubt he had played the whole event in his head, playing out both his parts and 2's. He probably manipulated it so that he would win. But he knew there was a chance he wouldn't win if he actually let it continue. So he stopped it before anything could be amounted. It was how he kept his rule.

2 sighed as the twins scampered off, a bit frightened. Why couldn't they all just be friends?

** The Song of the Robot's Ears – Teto Kasane**

Walking through the darkness was hard. 5 had never enjoyed it. Why go through something so unknown and scary if you didn't have to?

At least he wasn't alone. 7 walked in front of him, keeping a silent watch on everything around them. He doubted that the Beast would come here, but she knew more about it than he did.

He watched her as she moved. She was built just like them. And yet there was something different. He couldn't describe it. Something graceful.

"Come on, slowpoke. We're getting behind." She called. He hadn't been paying attention and had slowed up considerably. For once, he was glad for the darkness. She couldn't see him blush.

Love. What was that feeling? He didn't understand it, but he felt it. It was love.

**

* * *

**

**Okay. Here's some explaining on each one**

**1. Ugh I hate instrumental music doing these things, because I usually rely on the words to help me write. The music starts kinda sad then builds up, so I started a bit sad writing and built it up. Don't ask about the plot. I don't know what it is either :D I mean a bottle cap? Seriously?**

**2. This song is about some dudes getting thrown out of a party because they got their 'last party foul'. I always pictured 7 as rebellious from what I've seen and assume that she stands up to 1 a lot (I've seen her thrust her spear thing at his throat O.o). But of course, he thinks he's in control :D I think that's what I like about 1.**

**3. Not sure how I got this from this particular song. The song is about a father abadoning his family and how its affecting the kids, and so I guess the first thing I thought of was the father/son relationship of 2 and 5. Though it still doesn't fit the song**

**4. More instrumental XP Just an adventure in catalouging. To Kill a Mockingbird was my favorite book I read for school last year, and for some reason was the first one I thought of before time ran out.**

**5. This one was hard, because I wasn't sure if I got the context of the scene correct. Its basically a rewrite of my favorite scene so far, which is the library scene. I hope I got the quote right XD I've only watched that scene a hundred times and recorded the audio, so I think its right.**

**6. Woah. I wrote a 6-centric one on number 6. Weird. So yeah. Don't understand this one all the way either.**

**7. Kinda AU-ish, because I'm sure 6 doesn't really act this way. But that's the way the person in the song acts, trying to seclude themselves from others.**

**8. I pity 1. I used to hate him. Now I pity him. That's pretty much all.**

**9. XD The song is about someone judging someone without meeting them and 'having a conversation in your head / because I wasn't there you made up what I said' Thought that a situation like this fit**

**10. THANK YOU SHUFFLE! This is only my newest favorite song ever. I'm actually going to start an animation on this sometime next week :D The song talks about going through a dark valley and being in love even though they don't understand it. I kinda like 5x7, though it is a fail because of...well the movie :D But I think it is impossible since there is only one for-sure (because the twins are undetermined) female that the other males aren't SLIGHTLY attracted to her. I don't know what the situation is here. I just wrote.**

**Well, I'm scared out of my pants of posting this because I'm not sure if I like it :D But I will. And after I see the movie be sure to see TONS of more stories! TyLeeChan, out. **


End file.
